Mosquito's
by DeshayForever
Summary: What if after Regina walked away from Robin (After she told him to love his wife again) Robin followed her? This is a 123 Prompt for my friend Robin. Hope you like it Robin :D (Rated M for language and Later on Smut) (Still bad at summaries)


**Authors Note****: 1...2...3 PROMPT! Haha, here you are Robin. Hope you like it, no Smut... _yet_ ;)**

He was sitting over there being...him! and Regina couldn't take it anymore. She got up and stormed away, not giving him a reason. Just leaving. When she got up Robin jumped up "Milady!" he yelled and she whipped around "What?!" She said back heated and angry "What could you possibly want from me now?!" She continued "What? hmmmm? What could you want, maybe you want to parade your wife in front of me some more? Or tell me you love me then say you can't be with me? Or maybe you want to get _really_ close to me, kiss me only to pull away and say you can't! What is it, Robin?!" Robin stepped back at her out burst they had been stranded for a few hours. After Regina stormed away from Robin, Robin went after her. For someone in a forest in heels she could move. Robin was calling her name trying to get her attention for what seamed like hours. But they did walk for a few. Stopping, arguing, walking more.

When finally Regina didn't notice where she was and neither did Robin. They were by a lake they knew that much. "Regina-" "No!" Regina cut him off turing around throwing her hands in the air. "Don't say my name like that." she started to walk away and saw that Robin was following. "I'm sorry, where do you think your going?" she stopped him dead in his tracks "With you. No need to get more lost." Regina laughing, she just busted out into laughter "Dear, i am going to take a bath. Unless you want to join don't follow me." she turned and started to walk away again and to her disappointment he wasn't following. He had sat back down.

She got to the lake and took off her clothes, dipped her toe in first and it had been a while since bathing in lake water and she had forgotten how cold it was. She got all the way in and shivered. Nope. she couldn't do it. Call her a baby. Call her a wimp. She couldn't do it. The water was freezing! It was cold outside and the water making it worse. she got out and grabbed her jacket put it on, then grabbed her clothes. She was just wearing a coat when she got back to the camp site Regina walked back "Don't turn around!" she said and Robin smirked "Regina, are you naked?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the back of his head "No, you don't get to say it like that. You have a _wife _remember." she mocked him and he huffed "I don't think looking counts as cheating." _Did he really just say that? _she thought "Dear, if you look at me there is no way your resisting me." she said with a confident smirk. Robin started to turn around "Damn it, Robin! Don't!" she said and he stopped "You lost the privilege of seeing me naked when you left me."

That was it he couldn't take it anymore. he spun around jumped up and was a breath away from her "No! i am doing the honorable thing! i am not cheating on my wife! i love you Regina but Damn it i have to do the right thing! i made a vow _til death do us part._" Regina naked standing a breath away from him "AND IT DID! SHE DIED!" "And she came back." Robin responded. "Why should i pay for Emma's mistake? Why should you?...unless you love her?" Robin took a few deep breathes and sighed "I don't, i told you i don't. That's why the kiss didn't work." Regina breathed out a sigh that was close to a cry "You can't keep doing this. It's torture!" Regina turned around and looked out "Just do what i said and forget me. Just forget that i was ever in your life." Robin turned her around "I can't do that. I wont do that!" Regina just stood there breathless "Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me." she said it low, not angry, not sad. Just stern. "No." Robin replied "Yes!" Robin then looked deep into her eyes "No." Robin then leaned in and kissed her, pulled her flush against him. Her arm came to wrap around his neck. Robin's hands tangling in her hair Regina pulled away "No" she breathed "I can't" she pulled completely away.

Robin was in shock his gaze followed her "Regina?" he asked and she just kept walking "Regina!" he yelled out. Regina turned around in a fit of anger and said "IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ME!" robin was shocked "Wha-" "Me, Robin, not _her_" Regina plopped down on the log wapping herself up in a blanket "You chose her." Robin's heart melted she looked so...not Regina "Regina, i-" "No, don't give me that 'it was the right thing to do' shit. You chose her. And even if somehow, someway we find ourselves together.." she breathed out a heavy "You still chose _her_" Regina looked up and wiped her eyes refusing to let him see how this effected her. Robin walked closer to her sat down and said "The Mosquito's are bad tonight huh?" he nudged her. She knew what he was doing. She had just crumbled in front of him and he wasn't going to acknowledge it. He was trying to be kind, but that's what hurt the most. Why couldn't he just be a jackass. She sniffled and laughed "Yea, there pretty bad." she leaned into him, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. "Pretty bad." she mumbled

* * *

><p>She must have fallen asleep because she woke up in his arms, not on the log. No they were in the tent. Wrapped around each other. Legs tangled. Regina blinked the sleep away and looked up to see a still sleeping Robin laying next to her. She shivered because it was cold and "Shit." she looked under the covers. She was still clothes-less. Se turned to Robin with a grin because she was still wrapped in the blanket she wrapped herself in. He had just moved her from log to ground. The it hit her "Robin?" she pushed him. "Robin." she tried again and he slowly woke up "Regina" He smiled and she continued "How did we get a tent?" he smiled and stretched "There was one a ways past were we were." Regina looked down "And, again how was it here?" Robin stopped "I don't know. Maybe Zelena? it was just there." Regina laughed and sat up warping the blanket around her more "And why would Zelena put a tent in the middle of the woods?" Robin rolled over "Hmmmm, that is a good question. Maybe it was a camper that got tired of his tent...or got a new one and left this one? Or maybe this where Jason got some victims!" that last bit was him mocking Regina "I wish i hadn't of shown you those movies." she laughed and went to get up. the turned around and made a circular motion with her finger for him to turn around "Oh, come on." Regina laugh and said "Go on, turn around."<p>

Regina got up and said "I am now sliding the blanket off my naked body." Regina grinned "No, that's not fair." Robin stated and Regina just continued "I am now walking to my clothes, _naked._" Robin grind his teeth "I am sliding on my panties, there almost on. There they go...i am picking up my bra. Sliding my hands through the arm wholes" Robin groaned "Unfair!" Regina smirked "The bra is now cupping my breast." Robin smirked "What i wouldn't give to be that bra!" Regina simply continued "I am fastening my bra. Adjusting my breast. Oh, Robin, my breast look so good in this bra!" Robin groaned again "Your a tease!" Regina bumped him "Whoops" she leaned over him her breast dangling over his shoulder, grazing his should as she pick up her pants from beside him. "I am sliding my pants on now. There almost over my ass. And there we go." Regina looked over to see Robin tense "I am sliding my shirt on now. Over my head. Down my shoulders. Sliding down my breast. and it fits like a glove!"

"You can turn around now, Robin." "Mmhm" Regina smiled "Robin?" "I just need a minute."

* * *

><p>"So what are we eating for breakfast?" Regina asked "I am <strong>not <strong>hunting!" Robin laughed "Of course not. Can't have a queen hunt her own food now can we." Regina leaned over bent at the waist "We can not." Robin laughed under his breath "You have magic, can't you use it?" Robin asked and Regina shot him a look "Don't you think if i could i would have done had breakfast here." Robin slipped past her "Or maybe you just didn't think of it." Regina opened her mouth to protest but stopped "Fuck you, Robin." Regina replied and she brushed past him, a little to close "I would love that." Robin said as he stood from the fire. "Regina just use your magic." "I can't use something that i apparently don't possess." Robin looked over at her "What do you mean?" Regina rolled her eyes "I mean i have tried. My magic won't work." Robin laughed "Maybe your just trying to hard." Regina glared at him "And what do you know about magic, Thief!"

Robin laughed "Are we back to the thief thing?"

"Well, thats what you are."

"Was. Thats what i was."

"Yes well, why don't we just go find breakfast."

"Come on." he motioned, bow in hand.

They were walking down wind so as not to spook the animals. Robin saw a Rabbit and shot. Regina gasped. Robin quirked his eye brown "Startle you, Milady?" Regina adjusted her jacket "No." she cleared her throat "Although watching you with a bow is rather _sexy_" she said that last word with such hunger in her voice that made Robin smirk. Robin walked over to the rabbit, picked it up and declared "Lets eat." Regina laughed "As soon as you get it ready to eat."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Robin." She laughed "What?" he said innocently "Don't act like that, you know what you did." she said wiping the water from her pants "I'm sure i don't, Milady." Regina rolled her eyes "Now i am going to have Mosquito's all over me. I will be bitten from head to toe!" Robin laughed "Go jump into the lake." Regina huffed "Funny. I am going to be sticky to, next time i will carry the water." Robin just laughed again "Milady, take off your pants." Robin turned around "What!" Robin smirked "As much as i would love to do that, that's not what i meant. take them of and hand 'em here."<p>

"Throughout our time in the woods i have been mostly naked." Robin laughed "Not by my doing. Seams the queen is trying to seduce me." Regina smiled "Believe me, Dear, if i was it would work. Now, turn around." Robin turned around "It was my idea, don't i get the reward?" Regina just smiled, pulled the blanket back to her "Here, now what are you doing?" With out word Robin put the pants into the water. "Robin! What the hell?" Robin turned his head smiled then continued "Well, you were complaining." Regina stuck her lips out "So i am just going to either be cold, or pants-less?" Robin turned his head back "Right, or body heat." "I thought you were an honorable man?" Robin stood up, pants in hand "Oh, i am." He rung out the pants "You could also use the magic i know you have." Regina smiled "I'll just be cold" she grabbed the pants and slid them on "Ahh!" she mumbled as the cold, wet cloth touched her skin. "Stubborn aren't we?" Regina tilted her head, trying to ignore the cold. "S-see..N-not even cold." Robin shook his head "Stubborn."

Regina looked past Robin, pointed over his shoulder "How long has that been there?!" Robin turned his head to wear she was pointing "What?" he asked "That f-fucking cabin!" Regina was looking around walking along the lake bed "Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked following her "Looking for a canoe." Robin stopped and bent over in laughter, Regina turned around and saw him "What?"


End file.
